


Head-butts and Tap-Outs

by MyLittleMogar



Series: Gavin's Transgender Adventures [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bison Burnie, Caribou Barbara, Cat Michael, Coming Out, Deer Gavin, FtM Gavin, Gen, Mountain Lion Griffon, Ram Geoff, TransGavin, rt hybrid AU, transgender character, transmale character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleMogar/pseuds/MyLittleMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's first podcast since becoming a hybrid has some interesting twists and conversations. Can he handle the pressure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head-butts and Tap-Outs

**Author's Note:**

> So I've turned this into a series of sorts. I have plans on other one shots to add of course, but there wont be much written until I get settled in on campus next week.

“Tippy top party, boi,” Michael ruffled Gavin’s hair, “Next time you get jabbed, make sure to invite the crew.”

Ray followed up behind him, zipping up his hoodie, “Seriously, that has to hurt. Why not just take pills for it instead?”

“He needs his live strong if he wants to survive life in this house,” answered Geoff, patting the lad on the back, “Otherwise what fun would T parties be?”

“Rather be a pincushion,” the brit mumbled, “You get used to it after a while.”

“Whatever you say Vav,” Ray shrugged, “See you tomorrow, right?”

“’Course, X-Ray.” He smiled, “Geoff and I have plans for you lot.”

“Yeah, be ready to film all day. Jack and Ryan were smart to leave earlier, we’ve gotta get as much done as possible.” Geoff headed back towards the living room, leaving Gavin with the other lads.

“Sure thing, Boss. Thanks for having me over and shit.” Ray said, rocking on his heels, “We ready to go, Michael?”

“Yeah,” Michael threw his arms around Gavin in a quick hug, “Team Nice Dynamite, man. Thanks for trustin’ me with all of this.”

Ray opened the door and bolted out the door with a final wave.

“What’s his problem?” He grumbled at the now empty space.

“Give him some time, kay? He feels like shit and doesn’t want to push buttons with you.” He started to follow Ray out, nodding at Gavin and calling a goodbye to Geoff and Griffon, before hurrying off to his car.

 _Well that went better than I thought,_ he scratched at his ear, the base of his new antlers still tender and itchy. It had gone so much smoother than he had thought possible, having his friends over tonight, even if Jack and Ryan left early. Geoff had grilled out food for everyone as they teased the office’s newest hybrid. The same old banter like every day of work to Gavin’s relief that helped him drive home the idea of nothing changing now that he was out .Well, at least, now that he was sort of out. There was still the rest of Rooster Teeth to tell after all. Slumping onto the couch next to Geoff, Gavin sighed, not enthusiastic about the rest of the process.

“You did good, Gav,” Geoff insisted, “this shit’s hard and you handled it like a champ.”

“Still the rest of the bloody office to tell,” he reminded the ram, “and the world.”

“Grab the bull by the horns, tell them at the same time, get it over with,” suggested Griffon, coming back from putting Millie to bed, “Like ripping off a band aid, all at once.”

“What, have PSA or some other bull?” He shook his head at the idea, “I’d rather not deal with the internet knowing this.”

“Think about it though,” she pressed, “Trans kids have no one to look to, no media influence, nothing. You could help change that.”

“I can’t be some bloody role model,” he sputtered, “I’m just some idiot with an expensive camera.”

“An Idiot with a camera who matters to people.”

“How in the hell would I even do this? Do something slow mo with my bits?” He clenched his teeth told hold back the bleat that was sure to come.

“You’re on the podcast every week,” Geoff reminded him, resting his arm over Griffon’s shoulder, “Why not there?”

“Feels too big,” He scratched at his ear, “Not sure if I can do that on my own.”

“How about this, I’ll hit up Burnie and Gus and come on with you, support and all that.”

“You haven’t been on for a smegging year, why would you come back out of nowhere? Not like Griffon’s gonna be there.”

“I’ll be there for you no matter what Gavin; besides, Gav needs his security blanket,” He said, ruffling his hair again before getting up, “Bed time for the Ramsey zoo, lad. Be ready to go tomorrow morning, alright?”

“Mmm” He nodded, trying to not too much about what he was going to have to do soon. Sleep sounded like a good enough reason no put off that train of thought.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? You don’t have to do anything if you aren’t ready for it, Gav,” Burnie pressed once again as he adjusted his mic.

“Now or never, isn’t it? We’re 5 minutes from going live, bit late to turn back,” He looked over at Geoff, his ears upright from his anxiety, “You’ll be here, right?”

“’Course, now, hand me a beer will ya?” Geoff reached over to Gus’s outstretched hand to take the bottle from him, “You should grab one too, Bambi, you know how nervous you get with this shit.”

“Mm,” He grunted back, twisting the cap off his drink.

“We’ve got Barb standing by to keep an eye on twitter, see how they handle your hybrid and you talking about your past,” Gus pointed out, an attempt to sooth Gavin as best as he knew how, “If it gets too bad, we’ll pull you out and put on Joel, that work for you?”  

“Yeah, s’alright,” The deer batted at his ear, trying to get it to its normal floppy self, “How do we want to do this? Jump right in or just wait a bit?”

“Do what you feel up to, that’s it. Hell, if you decide not to tell it’s fine. Text me when the camera isn’t on you and we’ll work our way from there.”

“Live in 30 seconds!” Called Kyle from behind the cameras, cueing the add roll to start online.

Gavin took a swig of beer, trying to drown out his nerves as best he could. It was just another podcast, nothing special, he could do this. He felt his ears lower as the seconds ticked by and the alcohol worked its magic on his anxiety. If he looked on edge at the very start of this then people were bound to notice and call him out on it.  With Barb looking out for shit hitting the fan and Geoff here with him it couldn’t get too bad, he wouldn’t let it.

He swallowed thickly before chiming in with the others to being the podcast.

“Welcome to the Rooster Teeth Podcast. Here we have Gus,” Gus began.

“Gavin,” He raised his bottle towards the camera in a pseudo toast.

“Special guest Geoff Ramsey,” Gus introduced, Geoff nodding along, “Yeah.”

“Burnie,” the bison waved at the camera.

“And also Gus.”

“Fist podcast in over a year, Geoff has come out of retirement, for one night only,” Burnie added.

“Yeah, figured I had to give the people what they want,” the ram shrugged with indifference, “besides, free beer is never turned down.”

“Cheers to that,” Gavin tasted to Geoff, “been hell of a week here, need a good bev.”

“Keep on bitching, Bambi; ‘Oh, me head hurts, what’s this lit’le bit of fluff on me bum?’” He mocked, “Your one of us now, Free.”

“That’s right, you turned a few days ago. How are you liking the horned life, Gav?” asked Burnie.

“Pretty top so far, though my balance has gotten a bit off.”

“You’ll get used to it. Barb was just as bad her first week,” He chuckled at the memory, “Fucking fell out of her chair whenever she leaned back.”

“It’s bloody hard tryin’ to keep yourself right with these on your head,” Gavin argued, “You guys have them close to your head, we’ve got spike on our heads sprawling out every direction.”

“I hope to god I don’t have horns,” Gus grumbled.

“Too much work, eh?” taunted the deer, “I’d love it if you were some little fluffy dog or somethin’.”

Gus shot him a glare, Geoff chiming in, “We’ll call him Oswald.”

“Don’t you fucking dare, goat boy,” he threatened back.

“I am a majestic ram and I take offense to that,” Geoff remarked, “Jealousy is a lovely color on you.”

“Just you wait,” he seethed, “I’ll end up a fucking mountain lion and eat your horned head.”

“Or marry him,” Gavin threw back, “Griffon’s already threatened to claw his ears off a few times as is.”

“How do you all live with each other? Two prey animals and a cougar in one house,” Burnie shook his head, “it’s bad enough living with the boys being a dog and cat, constantly jabbing at each other.”

“How’ve they taken to it? Kids probably think it’s the best thing right now,” Gavin took a swig, “Millie bloody loves it.”

“No complaints so far, kids stay kids, I’m just hoping they won’t kill each other before they get used to it all.”

“What’d your kid end up as?” Gus asked.

“A sheep, Griffon and I have been on google trying to figure it out, but we think it’s one of those California Reds, her ears are a red brown and floppy. Took after me,” he bragged, “Little lamb’s running around the house; can’t wait till she’s old enough to head-butt.”

“What is with you and head-butting?” Gavin turned to Burnie, “I don’t get it. What’s so fun about crashing your head against someone else? Sounds painful.”

“It’s fucking great is what it is,” Geoff grinned, “It’s a good outlet, lad, you should try it sometime.”

“Not bloody likely,” He laughed, feeling his ears flop fully down as he relaxed. This wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it was – just another podcast, another day at the office.

“Try it with Barbara sometime since you’re both equipped for that,” the bison suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that, next livestream or something.” He took another drink from his bottle. Yeah, he could do this, he could talk about this.

“You heard it here first, folks, Gavin Free will head-butt Barbara on our next stream,” Gus stated, “Now you can’t back out of it.”

Gavin turned his attention back to Burnie, catching his gaze and giving a slight nod, ready to start this. Better to get it over and done with, rip the band aid off like Griffon said. Without a moment’s hesitation, Burnie set a quick email from his laptop to Barbara, staring the conversation that everyone had been waiting for.

“So, Geoff, you haven’t been on the podcast in a while,” Burnie began, “Care to tell the internet why you’re here?”

“I am here because our imported friend had some news to tell the fans. Shit’s hardcore, so I figured I’d be here for moral support and all that dumb stuff,” Geoff slung his arm around Gavin’s shoulder, “Didn’t want him to have to do it alone.”

Gavin felt his tail struggle to lift in alarm beneath him, his nerve not completely agreeing with the turn of conversation, but it had to be done. Scratching at the base of his antlers Gavin righted himself to start the talk of his career.

“Yeah, figured now that I’d turned and all that I shouldn’t be so scared of who I am anymore,” He shifted slightly, moving a bit closer to Geoff, “But, yeah, um, where do I start?”

“How about with your name, Gav?” Geoff suggested, gripping his shoulder to steady the nervous deer.

“Right. Name,” He repeated back, “Well, m’name wasn’t Gavin when I was born, it was Gwen. Gwen Devon Free.”

He paused, shaky breaths coming out, he’d done it. He said it and the world hadn’t ended. He had this, he could do this.

“When I was born the doctors told my mom I was a girl, since I had girl bits and all that, but I’m not a girl. I’m a guy, ‘m Gavin. Always have been, just took some help getting there is all,” He took another steadying breath, “I need to say it, because I woke up last week and my body, for the first time in my life, agreed with me. I woke up as a buck, not a doe, so whatever caused this, it knew. It knew and wanted the world to know, too.”

“Well said Gav,” Burnie agreed, “here at the office not too many people know- who all was in on the secret?”

“Obviously you guys, with the visa stuff and all, Geoff and Griff give me my shots so they know. Only told the guys at Achievement Hunter this past Friday. Now all the viewers know, I guess,” he shrugged, he was over hiding it. He was right with himself and that was all that mattered to him.

“How long have you been out living the way you are?” Gus asked, “I don’t mean to push, but I’m curious now that you’re open to talking about it.”

“Since a few months before I started working here,” He thought back to when he came to America for the first time, “I hadn’t even come out to my parents really, but I just took the plunge. Geoff and Griffon helped me get in touch for my hormones and surgery, even took me in for a bit after I came out.”

“That was a fucking field day,” Geoff grunted, taking another drink, “Assholes kicked him out, so of course we took him in as best we could, he spent some time with Dan when he had to be back in England.”

“How are they about it now? It’s been years since that,” Burnie furrowed his brow, he remembered what happened with the Free family and how hard it was on Gavin.

“Birthday card I got this year had Gwen on it if that helps explain it,” He answered easily.

“People are assholes,” Gus put in, “Ignore them, you’re internet famous now.”

“Award-winning cameraman, former director of _Red vs Blue_ , and one of the Slow Mo Guys. Looks like they lucked out on having a great kid in their life.” Burnie agreed.

“Never give them a penny of what I pay you, or else I may have to give you your shot on your ass next time.” Geoff threatened lightly, setting his now finished beer on the floor.

Gavin shuddered at the thought, “Gah, I hate them enough as it is, please don’t make it any worse, Geoff.”

Gus pressed a finger up against his ear piece, face turning suddenly serious. Internally Gavin began to panic; something had gone wrong, the booth must know something, and what was it? His ears shot up, the whites flashing, sensing the anxiety stirring in him.

“Easy, Gav,” Geoff whispered, turning his attention to Gus as well.

“Alright then,” Gus said with a forced laugh, “You’ve got someone calling the office for you, Gav, sounds pretty important.”

Oh shit, something _had_ gone wrong. The fans must have been losing their shit if he was being pulled off the podcast.

“Right, then” He sputtered, scrambling out of his seat on set, “I’ll see you lot later then.”

Gavin hurried off camera, looking over his shoulder at Geoff, not completely sure what was happening. He met Geoff’s eyes and could see the anger brewing in his eyes. Oh god, this had gone all wrong, what was he supposed to do? Joel came hurrying over from where he sat, tail flicking in a way that gave away that he knew something was up, quickly taking Gavin’s former spot on the couch next to the ram. The Cheetah hybrid fiddled with the microphone stand to adjust it, righting himself as quickly as possible.

Barbara motioned him over from off set, close to the booth entrance, he face apologetic.

“What happened?” He whispered, bending over to look at the screen while avoiding her own antlers.

“I was on the twitter tag, looking at what people were saying, trying to keep up with how the fans were taking it. 8 out of 10 were not good, Gav,” She scrolled further through the endless posts.

Slur after slur flew across the screen, his eyes unable to keep up with it, “Do people have nothing better to do than sit behind a key board and call me a ‘tranny’?”

He scowled, anxiety turning to anger at these people. He was still the same person he was before starting the podcast, but one sentence changed how they saw him. This was bloody insane and he was ready to hit all of them.

“Barb, I need you to help me do two things,” he said through clenched teeth, “first I need you to tell the guys to get the mic set up for me on the green screen. Second, please stand up and away from your laptop. “

Barbara’s eyes widened, but she did as he asked, typing a few words onto her laptop before hitting send. She put it on the floor before backing away from it and the cameras.

“What do I do now?” She asked, still not sure what Gavin was asking for her.

Gavin backed away from her about 15 feet, or as far back as he could get, before setting his stance.

“Brace yourself and fight back,” He ground out, watching as she copied his stance nervously.

He let all his anger and frustration surge in him before letting out a bleat as he surged forward. The Caribou hybrid charged back at him, picking up his intentions quickly. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he rushed forward. Within a few heartbeats Barba was inches from his face. He heard the impact before he felt it, the clanging of the bone like material and he pushed into her larger antlers with his smaller ones. They were still tender but he pushed hard, getting equal fervor in return from the blonde, her having the upper hand now that they had long since settled onto her. She was used to the weight and balance issues they brought, but Gavin had his anger, so they were evenly matched as the clacking of their racks filled the room. The stayed locked in the battle until Gavin started to feel the anger trickle out enough that he was so enraged any longer. He flicked his head upward, tossing her antlers off his own before backing away.

“Thanks for that,” He gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

“No problem, it was fun,” She laughed, just as tired out as he was, “We should do that more often.”

“Yeah, sounds top,” he shook his head, not used to the odd sensation it had given him, “Mic should be ready, yeah?”

“Yep, head on over,” She answer, dropping into her seat with a sigh.

He rushed over to where the green screen now stood, ready to put in a word edgewise after what he had seen on the twitter tag.  As he went live on the podcast he heard laughter burst from the podcast set. Geoff was losing his mind.

“Alright, what are you on about, what’s behind me?”

“Looks like Gavin’s back from his adventures in Disneyland,” Geoff said through the laughter, looking past the camera to see the out of breath hybrid, “Have a nice fight there, Bambi?”

“In case and of the audio podcast is wondering, Gavin is on the green screen with a picture of Bambi with a butterfly on his ass behind him.” Gus put in, laughing along with Geoff.

“Really?” He turned to look behind him, only to remember the screen was green to him, “Oh right, never mind.”

“Fucking Christ, really?” Geoff burst out, “Fucking dumbass. Thought you didn’t get the whole head butting thing?”

“Bloody brilliant, do that more often, I will,” He coughed out breathe started to come back to him, “Just figured I’d say some stuff before I take off from here.”

“Call wasn’t an emergency I take?” Joel said coolly, ears flicking towards Gavin.

“Nah, just thought the world should know that I am still the same bloody person I was 10 minutes ago before I told you all of that shit. Doesn’t change a damn thing,” He ran his fingers through his hair as best he could, still somewhat agitated, “Saying shit form behind a keyboard doesn’t make you better than me, you want to call me a ‘tranny’ say it to my bloody face otherwise it’s just shit that holds nothing.”

“Amen to that, sister,” Geoff raised his new beer in toast, “I don’t tolerate that shit, so don’t bring it down on any of my lads.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Burnie asked, turned to look at Gavin.

“I’m not dealing with it, ‘cuz in the end, I work the dream job of most anyone I know while being happy with who I am. Anyone who has shit against that can suck my nob.”

“Thanks for standing up from yourself, Gavin. You want to come back to the couch, or are you done for the night?” Gus turned to Joel, ready to asking him to leave.

“I’m done for the night, I think. I’ll hand around with Barb while I wait around for you lot to finish up.”

“Well, thank you for coming back on,” Burnie reiterated, “We’ll see you back next week, thanks for stopping by, Gav.”

The deer gave a short wave at the camera before heading off set. He couldn’t wait to get home and Halo all this shit away. 


End file.
